


七年

by fayfang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfang/pseuds/fayfang
Summary: “一个人身上的细胞大概七年就会全部更新一次。超过七年没见面的朋友，他身上所有的细胞都已经被替换掉，他是个全新的、不一样的人了。”
Relationships: Alessandro Nesta/Francesco Totti, Zlatan Ibrahimović/Alessandro Nesta
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

内斯塔已经在医院里躺了七年。

七年前，一场德比，内斯塔的球队大比分输了球，球队的大巴被球迷团团围住，激动的球迷把矿泉水瓶子、石块、烟花、硬币，纷纷砸向大巴。一片混乱中，内斯塔倒了下去，满头是血。送医抢救，命是保住了，然而他再也没醒过来。

七年时间里，球队的老板换了两次，可他还是静静地躺在病床上，好像这个世界怎么变化都与他无关。

内斯塔静静地躺着，呼吸均匀，干净、优雅，一如他从前的样子。他的病房一开始人头攒动，球迷记者乌泱泱的来探望他，随着时间的推移，渐渐门可罗雀。

第七年的某一天，罗马的初夏。内斯塔醒了。当他睁开眼睛的时候，明亮的阳光撒得满房间都是，地中海吹来的风把白色的窗帘卷来卷去，偶尔能看到窗外茂盛的浓绿色树叶，随风而来的还有不知道哪里传来的鸽子的咕咕声和不知道什么鸟的叫声。房间里有淡淡的消毒水味，这种味道里还夹杂着一点点新鲜的柑橘的味道。迅速恢复的听觉让内斯塔听到房间里有电视的声音和咀嚼的声音，电视里好像在放一个什么综艺节目，主持人的声音很聒噪，但因为电视机的声音关的很小，听不真切。可能节目很有意思吧，他还听到了压抑着的笑声。

我在哪儿？房间里是谁？内斯塔想。他把头转向一边，一个棕黑色的头发的年轻人坐在离他床边不远的地方，边看电视边吃着橘子，偶尔还压低声音地笑几声。内斯塔拼命地在脑海里搜索这个年轻人的样子，可他什么都想不起来，反而太阳穴处隐隐作痛。他挣扎着想要坐起来，可是没有一点力气，努力了半天，只是重重地哼了一声。这声音惊动了旁边的年轻人，年轻人慌乱地放下手里的橘子大步朝床边走过来，脸上带着错愕的表情，当他看到内斯塔的眼睛是睁着的时候，年轻人瞪大了双眼，轻轻喊到:“桑德罗，你醒了吗？”“桑德罗是谁？是我吗？”内斯塔一边想着，一边机械地点了点头。年轻人惊讶的表情逐渐散开，惊喜而明亮的笑容绽开在脸上，“医生！医生！快来看看！快来！桑德罗醒了！他醒了！”他一边喊一边跑出了门，门外的走廊上，年轻人的声音四处回荡。

“这是医院吗？我怎么了……”内斯塔问自己。年轻人带着医生，用快活的语气叽叽喳喳地和医生说些什么，医生掏出一个小小的手电，在内斯塔的眼睛上照来照去，内斯塔被这强烈的光线照得有些不舒服，当医生关掉手电的时候的时候他下意识地向相反的方向扭了扭头，他听见医生说:“是的，醒了。”手电的强光让内斯塔眼前一片模糊，什么也看不清楚，他大概看到了年轻人把医生送出了门外，脸上带着雀跃的表情回到床边，不由分说地拉着他的手，声音里全是激动:“桑德罗，上帝保佑，你终于醒了！”

内斯塔终于看清楚了这张脸，平平无奇的一张脸，而那种开心却是由衷的，内斯塔抽回了被紧紧攥住的手，嘶哑着声音说:“你是谁？”年轻人说:“我是兹拉坦啊！”“兹拉坦是谁？”内斯塔一点也不记得了。年轻人的脸上掠过一丝失望，但转瞬即逝，又重新绽开笑颜:“你醒了就好！”


	2. Chapter 2

内斯塔一天天好起来。一开始，兹拉坦用轮椅推着他到医院的花园里散步，听着蝉鸣声一声比一声拉得长，明媚的阳光挤开树叶，洒在内斯塔白色的病号服上。后来内斯塔在兹拉坦的搀扶下可以慢慢走几步了，他们偶尔也会在路边的长椅上坐一会儿，兹拉坦会从自己兜里掏出两个橘子剥好，一个递给内斯塔，另一个一瓣一瓣地塞进自己嘴里，清新的柑橘味弥散在初夏的空气里，就像内斯塔刚醒来的时候闻到的那样。

只是，内斯塔还是想不起过去的事。只要一去想那些事，他的太阳穴就隐隐作痛，他讨厌这种感觉，于是索性安慰自己:“想不起来就想不起来吧，现在这样也不差。”

内斯塔的身边依然只有一个兹拉坦。

“兹拉坦，你是谁？”内斯塔在这一天晚饭的时候突然发问。兹拉坦嚼了一半停顿下来，歪着头看着内斯塔，不知道该怎么回答，但只一瞬间，他的表情就松弛下来，夸张地说:“我来自我介绍一下，我是兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇……”他微微一笑，“这个答案满意吗？”内斯塔有些黯然，他不置可否地笑了笑，百无聊赖地用勺子搅着面前的土豆汤，“可我不知道我是谁……”

“你是亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。”兹拉坦回答。内斯塔抬起头，兹拉坦一脸诚恳地看着他。

“我想知道在来这里之前的我是谁……为什么除了你，没有人来看过我，我没有亲人或是朋友吗？兹拉坦，你是我的什么人……这所有的一切我都想不起来，一点也想不起来了，我很难过……”

兹拉坦听完内斯塔的话，他的认认真真地盯着内斯塔的眼睛，用不容置疑的语气一字一顿地说:“听着，桑德罗，兹拉坦是你的情人。”

内斯塔心里一颤，拿着勺子的手猛然一抖，他觉得自己快晕过去了，他不知道自己该怎么接受这句话，他看着兹拉坦，试图从他脸上找出一丁点开玩笑的成分，可是兹拉坦的脸上连一丝波澜都没有，依旧诚恳……

夜深了，陪床的兹拉坦已经发出均匀的呼吸声，他睡得很稳当。病床上的内斯塔却辗转反侧，兹拉坦晚饭时的话一字一句都坚硬地磕在他的心脏上，磕得心里一阵阵发颤。内斯塔转过头去看着那个熟睡着的青年，完全无法把自己和面前这个人从情感上联系起来，他其实不只一次揣测过兹拉坦的身份，他想过兹拉坦也许是他的兄弟、亲戚或是很好的朋友，唯独从未想过情人二字。“他真的是我的情人吗？”内斯塔对自己一点都想不起来的过往突然好奇到了顶点，他必须搞清楚一些事情。

“兹拉坦，兹拉坦？”内斯塔轻轻地唤着兹拉坦，兹拉坦在窄窄的床上翻了个身，半睡半醒的咕哝了一句，内斯塔小声问:“我在这里待了多久了？”“多久？……问这个干嘛……哦……我想想……嗯……七年了吧……”兹拉坦依旧半睡半醒，“七年里……你一直睡着……”

“为什么会一直睡着？”

“受伤了……车祸……伤到了头……”

月亮把病房里照得很亮，内斯塔翻了个身，在心里咀嚼这些信息，勾勒出一个大概。“遇到了车祸，受了伤，躺在这家病院，一躺就是七年，七年间‘情人’兹拉坦不离不弃地照顾……是这样吗？好像他照顾得还不错，起码我醒过来的时候，胡须刮得干干净净，指甲也剪得很整齐，身上也没有褥疮什么的……”从逻辑上来说，好像一切都还讲得通，“医药费呢？谁给的？”内斯塔心里又冒出了一个疑问，他又小声唤着兹拉坦，可兹拉坦没有醒过来。

无数的问题盘旋在内斯塔的心头，他在这些问题的漩涡里越陷越深、越陷越深……


	3. Chapter 3

大概是躺得太久了，脑细胞的恢复需要有一个过程，内斯塔脑海里的问题总是隔一段蹦出来一个。比如他会在喝咖啡的时候突然问:“兹拉坦，我的医药费是怎么解决的？”

“哦，当时人家赔了你一大笔钱，存在一个账户里，医院直接扣费。”

或是刚从洗手间出来的时候突然问:“兹拉坦，我的家人呢？我没有朋友吗？”

“是的，兹拉坦就是你的亲人和朋友。”

兹拉坦在回答这些突如其来的问题时，从不停下手上在做的事情，眼皮都不抬一下，显得不假思索，仿佛这些问题已经在脑子里反复回答过几百次一样地纯熟。

对一个失去了全部回忆的人来说，此时除了相信身边这个人，也没有其他的办法。

于是，内斯塔开始说服自己“兹拉坦是桑德罗的情人”的这个命题。兹拉坦对他很好，毋庸置疑，只要是内斯塔想做的，兹拉坦没有不尽力为他完成的，哪怕是陪他吃了一大盒巧克力，虽然兹拉坦不喜欢巧克力。

盛夏到了，燥热的天气让内斯塔觉得自己在医院已经够久了，自己该出院了，他以为自己的这个想法兹拉坦会毫不犹豫地赞同——本身这也不是什么值得质疑的事情。可是当内斯塔把这个想法告诉兹拉坦的时候，兹拉坦却犹豫了:“桑德罗，我是说，我觉得你应该在住一段时间，再观察观察，你恢复的还不够……”

“可是医生说我恢复得很好，出院过正常的生活对我更有好处！”

“你什么时候问的医生？我怎么不知道？”兹拉坦有些错愕。

“前天去做脑部CT的时候我问医生了。”内斯塔回答得理直气壮。

兹拉坦的语气软了下来:“桑德罗，听我说，你再在医院待一周吧，给我一周的时间去整理一下我们的房子，出院以后有很多东西需要准备……”内斯塔想想自己在医院躺了七年，突然说要出院确实有些仓促，也默默点了点头，算是答应了这个请求。

一周后，兹拉坦办好了出院手续，内斯塔用一只小旅行袋装着自己的全部家当，坐上兹拉坦的车，离开了医院，办出院的时候，一群护士小姐围坐在护士站叽叽喳喳不知道在议论着什么，偶尔会抬起眼睛往内斯塔这里望一望，然后压低了声音继续叽叽喳喳。

内斯塔根本不在意她们的聊天内容，他的心思全在即将开始的、全新的生活上。“新的生活，会是什么样子呢？”内斯塔像一个期待长大的孩子一样期待着……

兹拉坦的车是一辆非常普通的车，兹拉坦帮内斯塔开了车门，内斯塔坐了进去，系好安全带，接着他听到兹拉坦打开后备箱，嘭的一声把行李扔进去，又嘭的一声把后备箱使劲地关上，口哨声从车后响到驾驶座。兹拉坦打开车门，笑眯眯地看了看内斯塔，说:“桑德罗，我们回家。”汽车渐渐驶远，内斯塔回头望了望那座自己躺了七年的医院，默默地在心里说:“再见，我一点也不留恋。”

兹拉坦开车还算稳当。车子在意大利盛夏的道路上穿行，两边都是田野，浓浓淡淡的绿色延续到远处，远处是连绵的群山，一片葱茏。盛夏的正午，阳光灼热刺眼，眼前的景色越来越模糊，飞驰的汽车里，内斯塔迷迷糊糊地睡着了。他做了一个奇怪的梦，七年了，这是他第一个梦。梦里他听见歌声怒吼声，唱得什么吼得什么却听不真切，他看见到处都是烟花点燃的浓烟，一个矿泉水瓶子越过汹涌的人潮朝他飞过来，他偏头一躲，却猛地醒来，发现自己仍旧坐在兹拉坦的车上，兹拉坦握着方向盘，也不看他，一脸笑意地说:“醒了？你右手边有个盒子，你想吃橘子吗？”内斯塔顺手摸过去，摸到一个小小的盒子，里面装着两个剥好的橘子，他递给兹拉坦其中一个，把另一个捏在手里，慢慢地吃着。

清新的柑橘味唤醒了内斯塔昏昏沉沉的头脑，他回想起了这个梦，他把梦境说给兹拉坦听，想问兹拉坦这个梦是否和他以前的经历有关，兹拉坦把车速慢下来，扭过头看了一眼内斯塔，笑着说:“桑德罗，祝贺你，这说明你的大脑回复得很好，至于梦，就只是梦而已。”

只是梦而已啊，这个理由好像暂时说服了内斯塔，他依旧默默地吃着橘子。

没过多久，车下了高速，七拐八弯地又开了一段，在一个小镇里停了下来。这是一个非常安静的小镇，中午时分，这里一个人也没有，只有灼热的阳光和阳台上盛开的不知名的花，石板路被晒得滚烫，一只猫在阴凉的墙角打着呵欠，这里一个人也没有，除了兹拉坦和内斯塔。

兹拉坦拎着内斯塔的包走在前面，走过很长的一段车子没有办法开上去的小路，在最远的一座房子那里停下来，掏出钥匙，熟门熟路地打开门，他站在门口，做了一个邀请的姿势，说:“桑德罗，欢迎回家。”

家，一个七年来完全陌生的字眼。内斯塔打量着这个陌生的小院，不大，但很精致，花草打理得整整齐齐，屋子也是，根本不像七年来没有人住过的样子，看得出这也是精心照顾的结果。

“我以前就住在这里吗？”内斯塔问。

正在收拾东西的兹拉坦头都没有抬一下，顺口就回答:“是啊，当然了。”

“可是，为什么连一张照片都没有呢？”

兹拉坦的动作停了一下，很快他抬起头看着内斯塔说:“你忘了，你从不喜欢镜头。”

“是这样吗？”内斯塔看向窗外，蔚蓝色的天空明净而澄澈。


	4. Chapter 4

在这个偏僻的小镇上，内斯塔和兹拉坦开始像一对情侣一样生活。

小镇只有不到二十户人家，年轻人都出去工作了，剩下的只有老人，整个小镇显得暮气沉沉。但唯一的好处是安静，适合内斯塔的恢复——兹拉坦说的。

安静带来的坏处是无聊，尽管兹拉坦几乎寸步不离地陪着内斯塔，但一个没有记忆的人对着另一个几近陌生的人，又能有多少不无聊的事情可做呢？内斯塔想出去走走，哪怕只是到城里逛逛超市——每周兹拉坦会独自去一趟，买回他们一周的物资——否则在这里感觉只是换了一个地方住院，那出院还有什么意义呢？

兹拉坦依旧拒绝了内斯塔，理由依然是内斯塔还没有恢复，应该好好休养。没过几天，他带回来一部ps2送给内斯塔。和兹拉坦想的一样，自从有了这个东西，至少两周的时间里，内斯塔再没有和他提出要出去走走的要求。

兹拉坦除了去超市，没有离开过内斯塔，他们天天在一起。

只是，他们依然分床睡。

初秋的一天，兹拉坦照旧开车去城里的超市买东西。内斯塔在家里打游戏打得无聊，想找点吃的喝的，他在储藏室里东翻翻西翻翻，在摸到一袋巧克力的同时，他在橱柜的隐蔽角落发现了一个文件袋。

兹拉坦干嘛把文件袋放在这里？内斯塔一边打开一个巧克力放进嘴里，一边单手拆开了文件袋。里面是内斯塔的住院的一系列文件。内斯塔把这些文件放在餐桌上，倒了一杯水，一边喝，一边一页一页地浏览，厚厚的一叠材料基本上都是用药清单、护理清单或是账单什么的，内斯塔看到账单，耸了耸肩，真是一个天文数字，是啊，七年时间里一直住在条件很好的加护病房，钱怎么能少花呢，“开车把自己撞了的那个倒霉蛋还挺有钱的”内斯塔想。他继续翻着那叠材料，突然有一张薄薄的纸从厚厚的一叠材料里滑了出来，掉在了地上，内斯塔捡起来，还没来得及看，就听见门锁响了，兹拉坦在门口大声喊:“桑德罗，快来帮忙！”内斯塔匆匆的瞥了一眼那张薄薄的纸，纸头上写着“报警回执”，他随手把这张回执塞到了那叠材料里，到门口去接兹拉坦。

兹拉坦两手上挂满了吃的喝的，都是挺重的东西。内斯塔接过这些东西，兹拉坦又往外跑了第二趟，回来的时候又是两手满满，一只手抱着一个装着橘子的大纸袋，另一只手提着一打矿泉水。兹拉坦走进厨房，准备把东西先放到餐桌上，这时候他看到了桌上打开的文件袋和取出来的文件，他手一松，装满橘子的大纸袋往外一歪，满满一袋的橘子无声地掉在了地上，滚得到处都是。

内斯塔忙着去捡这些橘子，兹拉坦定定地现在桌边，问内斯塔:“你从哪里找到的这个？”内斯塔抬头看了一眼兹拉坦，发现他的表情有些僵硬，觉得有点奇怪，回答道:“哦，我去储藏室找东西吃，在一个角落里发现了这个”，他停了停，说:“不就是我的住院的文件吗？放在储藏室干嘛？”刚刚表情僵硬的兹拉坦马上换上了平常轻松的表情:“我故意藏的，不想你看到，再想起那些不开心的事情来。”内斯塔好像没听到这个回答似的，自顾自地说:“我看了账单……撞我的那个人真是有钱啊。”

“是啊……”兹拉坦回答。“可是，兹拉坦，你从不工作，我们花得钱是从哪儿来的？”

“啊？怎么突然问这个？”兹拉坦的眼神有些慌乱，他定了定神说:“我以前做了点小生意，攒了点钱。”他用手用力地扶着内斯塔的肩头说:“桑德罗，你放心，即使我们以后都不去工作，这笔钱也够我们下半辈子用的了。”

“兹拉坦你那么有钱的吗？”内斯塔笑着说。

“是的，兹拉坦很有钱。”

“我不想一直花你的钱……”

“这有什么关系？”

内斯塔觉得再争下去也没什么意思，默默地剥开了一个巧克力塞到嘴里。


	5. Chapter 5

黄昏时分，在家里宅得无聊的内斯塔又想起了那个文件袋子，好奇心驱使他趁兹拉坦出门跑步的时候，又钻进了储藏室，到那个熟悉的角落里找那个文件袋。

内斯塔努力地用手摸索着每一个角落，他几乎要把头钻到柜子里去了，可是文件袋不在那里。

“桑德罗，你在找什么？”兹拉坦不知道什么时候出现在储藏室里。内斯塔被兹拉坦突如其来的问话吓了一跳，仓皇地想把脑袋从柜子里退出来，脑袋重重地撞在了柜子上，“我在找……啊！我的头！”他紧紧地捂住脑袋，坐在了地上，兹拉坦赶紧走过去查看，被撞到的地方好像没什么事，可内斯塔一直在嚷嚷疼，过了一会儿又嚷嚷着头晕，兹拉坦被吓坏了，把内斯塔扶到椅子上，胡乱地抓了件外套给内斯塔穿上，一手搀着内斯塔，一手抓过车钥匙，匆匆出了门，半扶半扛着内斯塔走到停车的地方，他把内斯塔塞进车里，发动汽车，朝医院疾驰而去。

坐在车里的内斯塔一开始确实有点晕晕乎乎的，被初秋的晚风一吹，反倒清醒了。回想起兹拉坦之前的反应，内斯塔有些奇怪，不就是住院的文件吗？为什么兹拉坦那么紧张，不愿意让自己看到？

越是不能看到的东西内斯塔就越是好奇。

兹拉坦的车开得飞快，很快就到了医院——内斯塔原来住的那家医院。内斯塔检查的过程中，兹拉坦都显得非常的紧张，他语无伦次地、不停地自言自语，“都是我的错……”“我不该吓你……”“千万别有什么问题……”

漂亮的护士小姐满脸不悦地把试图跟着内斯塔一起进CT检查室的兹拉坦挡在了门外。内斯塔躺在病床上，被推进了CT检查室，医生打开电脑调阅内斯塔的病历，像是自言自语又像是在和内斯塔讨论病情:“哦，1999年……七年了啊……被硬物击中导致颅脑损伤……送医……”

“医生您是不是弄错了？”内斯塔说，“应该是车祸。”

医生一怔，看看电脑上的病历又看看内斯塔:“啊？可诊断书上写的是这样啊，难道他们弄错了？”医生嘟囔着，“没关系，你先做检查，这个不重要不是吗……” 

内斯塔不知道他是怎么走到CT检查室门口的，医生在和兹拉坦说什么他一句话都没听见，他一直在想医生看着电脑读出来的那句话:“被硬物击中导致颅脑损伤”，他曾经问过兹拉坦，兹拉坦毫不犹豫地告诉他是“车祸”，是兹拉坦错了还是医生错了？巨大的疑问萦绕在内斯塔的心头。

兹拉坦听医生说内斯塔没什么问题，便放下心来，他笑着和医生道谢、告别，看上去非常轻松，他搀着看上去脑子一片空白的内斯塔，轻轻说:“医生说你没事的，桑德罗我们回家吧。”内斯塔不知道自己是怎么上的车，怎么回的家，总之，到底是什么原因导致他昏睡了七年，这是他现在唯一关心的事情。他决心找出那个又被兹拉坦藏起来的文件袋，“里面一定藏着事情的真相。”内斯塔坚定地想。

一周过去了，又到了兹拉坦大采购的日子，内斯塔心里一万次地想催促兹拉坦赶快出门，可表面上只能不动声色。时间一点一点地过去，兹拉坦依旧坐在沙发上边吃橘子边看电视，内斯塔心里焦急的野火越烧越旺，烧得他几乎不能安静地坐着，他有些烦躁地在屋里走来走去，动静很大地拉椅子、倒水，兹拉坦依旧风雨不动地坐在电视机前……

内斯塔只好把游戏机搬了出来，站在电视机前:“我要打游戏，你不要看电视了。”兹拉坦说:“我陪你一起玩吧？”内斯塔瞥了他一眼，不屑地说:“就你那臭水平？”兹拉坦嘿嘿一笑，显得有些尴尬，抬头看了看钟，有点意外地说:“这么晚了，我要去超市了，你自己玩吧。”内斯塔拼命按捺着心里那只快要跳出胸膛来的小兔子，声音压抑地快要颤抖起来:“嗯，你去吧，小心开车。”兹拉坦看了内斯塔一眼，说:“你想吃什么，我很快回来。”内斯塔满脑子都是文件袋，哪里顾得上去想吃什么的问题，敷衍一般地说:“都可以，都可以，随便什么。”

兹拉坦还想说什么，又忍了回去，他取了车钥匙出了门。与此同时，内斯塔几乎是用跑的，三步两步爬上了二楼，看着兹拉坦顺着小路走到停车的地方，再看着车子驶出小镇，驶向高速公路的方向。

兹拉坦的车终于消失在了内斯塔的视野里，他下了楼，正准备到处去找那个文件袋，可他的直觉告诉他，事情不可能这么简单。于是他接好了游戏机，倒了一杯牛奶，坐在地毯上开始打游戏。大概过了十五分钟，内斯塔听到钥匙开门的声音，他强迫自己装出沉迷游戏的样子，没有回头去看；他听见脚步声在他身后停下，他的心几乎揪在了一起；他听到身后的人清了清嗓子说:“我忘了带钱包，回来取一下。”内斯塔转过头，看了一眼身后把钱包拿在手里扬了扬的兹拉坦，忍着狂跳的心脏，说:“哦，那你早去早回，小心开车。”

内斯塔竖着耳朵听着兹拉坦的关门声，走在石板路上的脚步声，又飞奔到二楼，看着小车再次开远，一颗悬着的、狂跳不已的心才稍微恢复了平静。

文件袋会在哪儿呢？内斯塔疯狂地到处搜寻。客厅没有、书房没有、厨房没有、储藏室没有，时间一点点流逝，内斯塔开始焦虑了起来，如果他不能在今天找到，就至少要再等一个星期才能等来机会，强烈的好奇让他无法再多等一秒钟。就连沙发的缝隙里内斯塔都摸了一遍，可还是不见文件袋的踪影。内斯塔带着一点失望走进卧室，这是最后的一个房间，他实在不知道兹拉坦把它藏到哪儿了。

他打开兹拉坦的衣柜，柜子里的白衬衫熨得很平整，整整齐齐地挂着；抽屉里的内衣也叠得方方正正，整整齐齐地放着……哪个角落都不像有文件袋的样子。

内斯塔有些失望地坐在了兹拉坦的床上，床发出了一声奇怪的闷响，好像是床垫没有放平，压着床架发出的声音，内斯塔重复坐了几次，大概判断出床垫没有放平的一角，准备顺手把它放好，他拉着床垫使劲一挪，一个纸袋的一角赫然露在了外面，内斯塔仔细一看，果然就是那个他翻天覆地找遍全家而不得的、装着他的秘密的文件袋。

内斯塔打开文件袋，拿出那叠厚厚的文件，一张薄薄的纸飘了出来，是之前内斯塔见过的那张报警回执，内斯塔仔细看了看那张纸，纸好像浸过水，好些地方已经模糊不清了，但依然可以看到上面用淡蓝色的墨水写着“硬物击中头部……已登记……进展情况……联系……1999年4月11日”。内斯塔继续颤抖着手翻到夹在那厚厚的一堆单据里的接诊单，泛黄的纸上清楚地写着内容差不多的一段话:“亚历桑德罗·内斯塔，硬物击中头部，入院时处于昏迷状态，接诊后送加护病房进行检查 1999年4月11日”。

“兹拉坦为什么要骗我？！”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七年的第二个故事

“兹拉坦为什么要骗我？”这个问题内斯塔想了很久。“骗财？好像从出院到现在，自己一直都在花兹拉坦的钱，可是除了骗财，自己还有什么可以被骗的？”，他笑了笑:“难道还能骗色吗？”

内斯塔回想起从自己醒来的那天一直到现在为止，兹拉坦对自己是真的很好，再往前的事情他也想不起来了，可事实是，在自己昏睡的很长一段时间里，兹拉坦确实对自己精心照顾、不离不弃。

一旦想明白了自己一无所有就无所谓失去，没什么可骗的就无所谓被骗，内斯塔说服自己事实也许如兹拉坦所说，不告诉他事情的真相只是为了他好。

生活似乎又回到了从前，内斯塔再也不会问兹拉坦各种各样的问题，兹拉坦一如既往地对内斯塔很好，而内斯塔也逐渐在感情上开始接受，或者说开始相信兹拉坦是他很久以前以及一直以来的情人。他们确实很像一对真正的情人。

只是他们依旧分床睡，在兹拉坦突然袭击想亲吻内斯塔的时候，内斯塔依旧会本能地避开。

深秋的时候，内斯塔的记忆依然没有恢复，但他已经完全熟悉这样的生活了。而内斯塔不知道，在这七年里，还发生着另一个故事。

七年的另一个故事

1999年4月11日，如果让托蒂再谈谈这一天，这大概是他生命中最波澜起伏的一天。这天他作为队长，带队大比分赢下了德比，终场哨一吹响，他就迅速地穿过队友、记者和球迷的包围圈，飞快地溜进更衣室，他们的队长不想无休无止地陷在人群当中，他需要休息，球队和主教练也早就默许了这小小的早退。

没有人知道，托蒂的心里藏着一个秘密。这个秘密只有他和同在场上的另一个人知道。

这是一段不能公开的爱情。

两个球队的队长，同城的死敌，两队球迷剑拔弩张、势不两立的气氛，谁也想不到，在互相敌视的土壤中，竟然开出了一朵只属于内斯塔和托蒂的花，这朵花太过脆弱，于是他们心照不宣缄默地守护着。

小报记者总是乐此不疲地问内斯塔怎么看待死敌的队长，内斯塔被问烦了，干脆丢出一句:“我们永远都不是朋友。”小报记者又拿这句话去问托蒂，托蒂瞬间就能明白这句话的弦外之音:“当然不是朋友，因为是爱人。”托蒂真的很想大声告诉全世界他和内斯塔的关系，可是他知道这是不可以的，于是只能笑笑:“我们是很好的朋友。”

“朋友”当然是最好的掩护，所有人都觉得，他们仅只是朋友而已，最多是朋友而已。

人们从不曾看到午夜的红色法拉利，托蒂身边的副驾驶座上，有一个把帽檐压得低低的年轻人；当然也不曾看到，内斯塔家的洗漱台上，有一红一蓝两个杯子，各放着一红一蓝两把牙刷；更没有人知道，罗马郊区的别墅区，有一栋只属于托蒂和内斯塔的房子。

德比这一天，托蒂提前溜出了球场，开着提前就租好的一辆不显眼的车子朝罗马郊区驶去。一路上，托蒂很开心，一方面是赢了球心情还不错，更重要的是今天可以和内斯塔见面了。想到这里，托蒂的内心又有些忐忑:“桑德罗的心情应该不会太妙，毕竟输了球，自己该怎么哄哄他呢？后备箱里的巧克力够吗？桑德罗最爱的那个牌子……自己提前到别墅，做些好吃的，等他回来看到好吃的，应该就能消气——至少一半吧？”

一切都和托蒂预计的一样，他提前到了别墅，准备好了吃的，可桑德罗还没有来；他开了一瓶红酒，端着酒杯去泡了一个澡，可桑德罗还没有来；他把巧克力都拆出来，堆在盘子里，可桑德罗还是没有来。桑德罗的手机一直都是关机。

托蒂百无聊赖地摆弄这盘子里巧克力，这时候他的手机响了，律师打来的，请他明天一早去事务所签字，托蒂有一笔钱要捐给一所医院，这事他签了字就算是办妥了，挂了电话，桑德罗还是没有来，手机依然是关机。“桑德罗真的生气了吗？一场比赛而已……”球赛耗费了托蒂太多的精力，他靠在沙发上迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

等托蒂再次醒来的时候，天早已大亮，餐桌上的巧克力还高高地堆在盘子上，屋子里静悄悄的。桑德罗没有回来过，手机依然是关机。 

托蒂有些生气，气得是内斯塔居然爽约，居然让自己一个人度过了一晚。然而托蒂想到还要去律师事务所签字，只能匆匆出门。

托蒂比约定时间早了五分钟到了事务所，确认文件、签字，一切都很顺利。托蒂盘算着赶快办完事，还能到桑德罗家去看看，看看这个家伙是不是真的那么小心眼……律师把他送到办公室门口，前台休息区有一个小小的电视机，前台小姐的眼睛死死地盯着电视，托蒂瞟了一眼，电视上正在放昨晚的比赛集锦，心里有些哑然:“不就是比赛，至于这么专心吗？”电视画面切换，前台小姐坐直了身子，用双手捂住了嘴，仿佛是看到了什么惊人的画面，托蒂扭过头去，电视屏幕上一片混乱:内斯塔球队的大巴被球迷团团围住，激动的球迷把矿泉水瓶子、石块、烟花、硬币，纷纷砸向大巴，有球员在一片混乱中受了伤，记者在混乱中扯着嗓子喊:亚历桑德罗·内斯塔……受伤……已经送往医院……

这就是内斯塔没能按时出现在别墅和托蒂见面的全部理由。

托蒂的脑海中一片混乱。


	7. Chapter 7

托蒂转身回到律师办公室，顺手锁上了门。一脸惊愕的律师不知道发生了什么，托蒂把手死死地按在桌子上，一字一顿地请律师打电话，想办法确认内斯塔目前的情况。律师先生办事效率很高，很快就打听清楚了内斯塔目前的情况:“重度颅脑损伤，情况非常不好，说不定……不过很巧，在你要捐款的这个医院。”

托蒂的脑子嗡嗡作响，然而他不得不飞快地思考接下来该怎么办，他不能只顾着伤心，他要处理好所有的事情。

托蒂努力地控制住自己有些微微发抖的身体，他深深地吸了一口气，对律师说:“听着，你现在通知医院，告诉他们，捐款我已经签字了，作为附加条件，请他们为内斯塔先生开一个个人账户，这个账户必须严格保密，内斯塔先生在医院的所有费用都由这个账户扣除，请他们一定要不惜一切代价救他。”托蒂顿了顿，“我所有的资产文件都在你这里，授权书也在你这里，如果钱不够了，请帮我代为处理。现在请和银行联系，把我账户里的所有钱转过去，以后我每个月收入的一半也转到那里……这件事必须保密。”

事情交待完，托蒂感到自己的心空了一块，他茫然无措地走出律师楼，春天的阳光是那样地刺眼，他坐上那辆租来的车，眼前一片模糊，他抬手揉了揉，发现自己早就满脸是泪。“我要去看他，我要去看他……”托蒂发疯似地跟自己说，车子迅速地发动，疾驰而去。 

车子在拥挤的道路上缓慢地穿行，离医院只有大概两公里不到的地方，在一个红灯的路口，托蒂的眼前突然出现了奥林匹克运动场的景象:德比双方不停地挥动着的红黄色和蓝白色的旗帜，看台上不知道什么时候会扔过来硬币和矿泉水瓶子，烟花红色的烟雾升腾，混合着歌声和粗鲁的叫骂声，把整个球场渲染得如同地狱……就在这一瞬间，托蒂退缩了，去探望受伤的爱人，甚至有可能是去见他最后一面，但自己真的可以不顾一切地去见他吗？如果他们的情感是被允许被祝福的话，每次赛前握手的时候他们就大可不必显出故意的冷漠，面对记者提问的时候他们大可不必说些违心的话，身份和立场注定了他们终究只能背着这死一般的宿命，隐秘的情感只能在月亮无法照到的地方生长……此时此刻，如果自己出现在了医院里，不仅是自己，躺在床上的情人，自己视为第二生命的球队，都将会陷入怎样的漩涡，托蒂无法想象也不敢想象。

作为一个男人，除了感情，他还有责任。

或者说，此刻的托蒂也是懦弱的。

想到这些，托蒂快要窒息了，他紧紧地抓住方向盘，体会到了一种深深的绝望。距离医院的两公里路，就像一辈子一样漫长。

路口的红灯变成了绿灯，托蒂的车依旧停在那里，车后响起一连串的喇叭声夹杂着隐隐的叫骂声——人们就是这样缺乏宽容和耐心。

绿灯开始闪烁，接着是黄灯，然后又变成了红灯，托蒂的车却突然发动起来，越过路中的黄线，准备调头。对向车道上驶来了一辆大货车，显然司机没有想到会有车子突然窜出来，来不及反应……长长的、尖利的刹车声，巨大的撞击声，人们的惊呼声，警察的哨子声响成一片……

温热的血从托蒂的额头上缓缓地流了下来，浸湿了他半长的金发，又流过他的睫毛，把眼前的世界染成了模糊的红色。托蒂感到身边的人越聚越多，听到救护车的声音由远及近。“昨夜的桑德罗最后看到的也大概是同样的场景吧……”托蒂在心里笑了笑，“亲爱的桑德罗，对不起，不能去看你了，也许我们要在天上见了。”此刻，托蒂身边的手机无声地振动着，来电显示是律师打来的，律师先生是想告诉他，账户和钱的问题已经解决了，而托蒂已经没有办法去听电话了。

阳光依旧刺眼，托蒂的意识渐渐与这些刺眼的光线融为一体。


	8. Chapter 8

同城死敌的两个队长在前后两天里分别遭遇飞来横祸，电视报纸自然是抓住了好机会，天天消息不断，一时间闹得沸沸扬扬。然而更新的、更抓人眼球的新闻总在发生，一段时间过后，旧闻终究是被人遗忘了。

托蒂比想象中恢复得要快。

在医院缝了针——脑袋在车祸时撞到了车窗玻璃——在床上躺了三天，戴了三周的护具，他就又活蹦乱跳了。

上帝保佑，被大货车拦腰撞了一下，托蒂除了脑袋上不显眼的地方被缝了几针以外，就没有什么外伤了，但是撞到了头，因此造成了脑震荡，脑震荡的结果是托蒂会间歇性或者选择性地忘掉一些东西。

他什么都想起来了，唯独忘了那个躺在医院，生死未卜的情人。

托蒂的生活还是同以前一样，训练、比赛、休息，无限循环。后来的几年里，每每再遇到德比，他总会有一种陌生的熟悉感，穿着蓝色球衣站在自己对面和自己握手的那个人，总好像缺了点什么，可自己又完全说不上来。

托蒂还在继续给那家医院捐款，今年是第七年，在此期间，他每隔半年就会去参加医院组织的慈善活动，在去活动现场的会议室的时候，他总是会路过内斯塔住的那间病房。

这天，托蒂又路过那间病房。

病房白色的房门第一次在托蒂路过时敞开着，穿堂风从房间吹到走廊上来，托蒂突然觉得风里好像有一种熟悉的气息，可是他想不起来是什么，于是他好奇地扭头看了看那个房间。

从门口望过去，托蒂看到的是一扇打开的窗户，白色的窗帘在初夏的风的裹挟下不停地翻滚着，偶尔露出窗外的一片浓绿。病房里传来电视机的声音，好像是在放一个综艺节目，声音关得很小，随着风声还传来了压抑着的笑声，在走廊上听得不真切……这个场景普通的不能再普通，托蒂没有停下脚步，继续往前走，路过护士站的时候，三个漂亮的护士小姐向他礼貌地打招呼，他点点头算是回礼。这时候身后传来了急促的脚步声和呼喊声:“医生！医生！快来看看！快来！桑德罗醒了！他醒了！”

托蒂还没反应过来，就被人重重地撞到了肩膀，这个人没有停下脚步，继续边喊边往医生办公室的方向跑去，托蒂揉着肩膀无奈地笑了笑，能怎么办呢？患者家属的心情他完全能够理解。这时，托蒂听到护士们悄悄地议论:“哦，内斯塔先生看来是醒过来了。”“是啊，这躺了七年还是醒过来了呢……”

“内斯塔”，托蒂在听到这个姓氏的时候，心里突然有一种不可名状的感觉，他觉得这个姓氏很熟悉，可是他什么也想不起来。

医生和病人家属从办公室迎着托蒂走了出来，医生一边掏着口袋，一边一脸疑惑地听着病人家属语无伦次地说着些什么。托蒂瞟了一眼刚刚撞到他的人:个子很高，半长的棕黑色头发，白色T恤，深蓝色牛仔裤，看起来很年轻，他笑着，很激动的样子。

托蒂和他擦肩而过。

参加完慈善活动的托蒂回到家，倒了一杯加冰的威士忌，半躺在沙发上休息，“内斯塔”这个姓氏又蹦进了他的脑海，那种陌生而又熟悉的感觉迅速随着血液溢满了全身，托蒂的心跳似乎都加快了，“一口威士忌而已，为什么会让心跳加速？”托蒂有些惊讶，“是因为‘内斯塔’这个姓氏吗？”托蒂自嘲地笑笑，他仍然想了很久，然而他的脑海里找不到一点点关于这个姓氏的蛛丝马迹，他烦躁起来，又倒了一杯酒，一饮而尽，然后倒头就睡。

偶尔的酒精让托蒂睡得不安稳，他开始做梦，一个接一个的梦。第一个梦境里的他好像在俯瞰着奥林匹克体育场，看台上是不停地挥动着的旗帜和带有侮辱性的标语，烟花红色的烟雾升腾，混合着歌声和粗鲁的叫骂声，把整个球场渲染得如同地狱……球场外，一辆大巴被人团团围住，矿泉水瓶子、石块、烟花、硬币，纷纷砸向大巴。一片混乱中，一个人倒了下去，满头是血，有人在喊“桑德罗，桑德罗……”

梦境变换，一张柔软而舒适的大床，暧昧不明的光线，一张俊美而模糊不清的脸，托蒂用手轻轻托起这张脸，手指穿过黑色的长发，他看不清这张脸，却又觉得这张脸无比地熟悉，他本能地想吻这张脸……

梦境继续变换，托蒂开着车在公路上飞驰，这时候对面开来了一辆大货车，大货车疯狂地按着喇叭，加足油门向托蒂撞了过来，托蒂本能地猛打方向，车子失控地翻下路基……

托蒂猛地惊醒过来，天早已大亮，他的耳边传来一连串电话急促的铃声。原来不是大货车的喇叭，托蒂松了一口气，他深呼吸了几下，让自己平静下来，接起了电话。

电话是律师打来的，托蒂原先的律师退休了，新的律师一直和他在做交接的工作，打电话给托蒂是想告诉他交接的手续办完了，请他今天去找新任律师签个字。

一个小时后，托蒂出现在了新任律师的办公室里。

律师给托蒂端来一杯咖啡，“在签字前，有件事情我要向您确认一下。”律师说，“关于您的资产委托管理，我已经基本了解清楚，但其中有一些钱的去向，我有点疑惑，您每个月收入的一半自动转账进入一个账户，我看了一下，这个账户不是用您的名字开的户，您以后还是继续要往这个账户转账吗？”

托蒂同样疑惑:“自动转账？我怎么不知道有这个事情？”

律师耸耸肩，一副不可思议的样子说:“我交接文件的时候就看到这个账户了，而且有您的授权书和律师签字的原始文件。”

托蒂端着咖啡杯，想了又想，实在是想不起来什么情况下自己关联了这个账户，越想脑子越是乱成一锅粥。好吧，既然是自己的授权，总不会没有道理，托蒂揉了揉自己的头发说:“先这么办吧，不管它，等我想起来再说。”

签完字的托蒂和律师道别，他走到门口，好像忽然想起了什么似的，扭头问道:“那个账户，账户名是什么？”

律师面无表情地看着托蒂，说:“亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。”


	9. Chapter 9

“亚历桑德罗·内斯塔？！”托蒂心里一震，“这……”

还没等托蒂醒过神来，律师仍然面无表情、言语间不带一点波澜地回答:“是的，亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。”边说边把厚厚一叠银行转账记录递给托蒂。

这份长达七年的转账记录在托蒂手上沉甸甸的，他翻开第一页，浏览了一下，就发现这个账户是一个代管账户，代管方是托蒂熟悉的——自己七年来一直在捐款做慈善的那家医院。

“难道这个人是自己一直以来特别捐助的对象吗？”托蒂的手无意识地在桌上轻轻地敲着，他什么也想不起来，“即使是特别捐助对象，每个月捐掉收入的一半，难道有什么更特别的理由吗？”“为什么我不止一次听到这个名字，会觉得那么熟悉呢？”一连串的问题让托蒂陷入了沉思。

回到家，托蒂还在想这个问题，然而百思不得其解，他突然想起自己的前任律师应该知道这件事情，起码应该知道自己是在什么状况下有这样的安排的。托蒂拿出手机，拨了一串号码，电话号码响了很久也没人来接。托蒂不甘心，又打了第二次，提示音响到第五声的时候，一个年轻的带着哭腔的女声从电话那头传来:“托蒂先生吗？”不等托蒂回答，哭腔更明显了:“我父亲心脏病发作，现在还在急救室抢救……您一定是听说了这件事……谢谢您的电话……”托蒂觉得有些不合时宜的尴尬，只好安慰了前律师的女儿几句，便挂了电话。想从这里找线索目前是不可能了，但托蒂对事情的真相更好奇了。

“对了！医院！可以去医院问问。”然而想到第二天自己要出国集训，算算时间起码要一个月以后才能去医院找线索，托蒂顿时有些兴味阑珊。

托蒂从国外集训回来，紧接着又投入到各式各样无休无止的活动中去，等他再次想起这件事情的时候已是盛夏，两个月时间过去了。

托蒂和这所医院年轻的院长在办公室里喝着咖啡，做出相谈甚欢的样子。这所医院的老院长一年前退休了，可还没怎么享受退休生活，就不幸去世了。面前的这位新院长是从小生活在美国的意大利人，两年前刚回国，在医学方面绝对专业，但显然，他对医院的历史知之甚少。院长认识托蒂，仅仅只是把他当做一个足球明星、一个慈善家，并没有一般粉丝的疯狂劲儿，他只喜欢篮球，对足球的一切不甚关心。

眼看着一杯咖啡几乎见了底，托蒂坐不住了，他清了清嗓子，仿佛鼓足了勇气一般:“院长先生，您的医院里是不是有一个叫亚历桑德罗·内斯塔的病人？”院长想了一下说:“是有这么个患者，好像一直处于昏迷状态已经很久了。”听到院长亲口确认有这么个人，托蒂有些激动，他连忙问:“那他现在怎么样了？”院长摊了摊手说:“这个我就不太清楚了，得问问主治医生。”他拿起电话拨了号码:“喂，你那里那个叫亚历桑德罗·内斯塔的患者……嗯？……哦……哦……这样啊，好的，知道了，再见。”

院长挂了电话，抬头看看托蒂说:“上帝保佑，发生了奇迹，躺了好几年的人两个月前居然醒了，对了，就是你来参加活动的那天。”托蒂猛地回忆起那间开着门的病房、风卷着的窗帘、撞到他肩膀而不以为意、一脸雀跃的高个子青年，还有弥漫在空气里的似曾相识的气息……

“那他现在呢？现在在哪儿？”托蒂紧接着问。

“出院了。”院长回答得很干脆。

“出院了？”托蒂悬在火上烤了两个月的心突然间掉进了幽暗的海底，“出院了啊……”

“不过后来又来了一次。说是撞到了头，做了个CT，没什么问题就又回去了。”

“我有一个不情之请，先生……”托蒂已经顾不得别人怎么想了，他说:“您可以告诉我他现在的住址吗？”院长显然没有预料到托蒂会提出这样的要求，他被这个非分的要求吓到了:“这……这是患者的隐私……”托蒂站起来，双眼紧紧盯着院长，不容置疑地说:“请您告诉我，这对我很重要！我必须知道这件事情！”院长迟疑了一会儿，面前这个男人给医院捐钱，一捐就是七年，每年两次活动从不缺席，并且还是家喻户晓的大明星，这样的人能有什么坏心思呢？想到这些，院长看了看托蒂，又拿起了电话，他一边小声讲电话一边在便签上记着什么。漫长的几分钟过去，院长挂了电话，撕下便签，递给托蒂，只说了一个词:“地址。”

托蒂几乎是用抢的，从院长手里接下那张便签，好像迟一秒钟院长就会反悔，他把这张写有内斯塔地址的便条紧紧地攥在手心里，魂不守舍地与院长道了别。

托蒂不知道自己是怎么回到自己的红色法拉利上的，他的心一路都在砰砰地狂跳，两只手因为颤抖而紧紧地握在一起，仿佛是触及了一个天大的秘密。他锁好车门，深呼吸了几次，才使自己勉强平静了一些。便签纸很薄，对折着，被托蒂手心里的汗水沾湿了，托蒂试了几次，才把便签展开，上面用不太工整的文字写着一个地址:一个离罗马不算太远的小镇。

托蒂从生下来就住在罗马，他和便条上的这个小镇从无瓜葛，自己因为怎样的机缘和这个地方的一个熟悉却陌生的名字产生了联系，任托蒂怎么想都想不出来，解开这个迷题的唯一办法，就是到那个地方去看看。于是托蒂掏出电话打给了教练，说自己好像是感冒了，头疼得很，下午的训练要请假，也许是电话里托蒂的声音确实听起来状态不太好，总之，教练很干脆地准了假。

托蒂挂了电话，发动了汽车飞驰而去。路的尽头将会是什么样子？托蒂第一次觉得自己的想象力过于贫乏。路的两旁，白色的夹竹桃正在盛开。


	10. Chapter 10

内斯塔从早晨起来就没看到兹拉坦。他百无聊赖地吃了早餐，坐在地毯上打了几个小时的游戏，虽然已经是秋天，但天气反常的炎热。等内斯塔想起来喝杯水的时候，他发现自己的T恤短裤都被汗水浸湿了，黏答答地糊在身上，让人很不舒服。内斯塔决定去洗个澡。

热水冲在身上，汗水带来的黏腻感顿时消失了，洗澡真是一件提升幸福感的事情。洗完澡，内斯塔才想起来自己忘了拿浴巾和衣服，刚想叫兹拉坦给他送过来，却想起兹拉坦今天不在家。

既然没有人在家，周围的房子也离得不算近，内斯塔就光着身子走到卧室。湿漉漉的头发不断地滴着水，顺着颈后的皮肤往下滑，风一吹，还有一丝丝的凉意，内斯塔打开了兹拉坦的柜子，他们的毛巾被兹拉坦叠得整整齐齐地放在一起。内斯塔顺手拿出一条毛巾，一只手擦着头发，另一只手在兹拉坦的柜子里继续扒拉着浴巾。

“兹拉坦把浴巾放哪儿了？”内斯塔以前从不考虑这个问题，兹拉坦会帮他安排好一切。扒拉了好一会儿，内斯塔终于摸到了浴巾，好几块浴巾紧紧地挤在一起，他只得用力地抽出其中一条，随着浴巾，一个硬纸质地的东西也被带了出来，掉在了地上。内斯塔把浴巾往腰间随手一系，弯下腰去，捡起了这个东西。

深蓝色的绒面纸质外壳，上面是银色的BANCA字样，“是存折啊……干嘛放在衣柜里……”内斯塔好奇地打开存折，看到账户名那里写:亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。内斯塔有些错愕，他从来不记得自己有存折，兹拉坦也从没有告诉过他。存折像新的一样，内页干干净净，一个字都没有，“兹拉坦为什么要把我的存折藏起来？”内斯塔一只手继续擦着半干的头发，一只手把内衣内裤找出来穿上。

等内斯塔穿戴整齐，拿着存折走下一楼，他想到之前自己曾问过兹拉坦关于自己医疗费用的问题，当时兹拉坦对自己说的是自己遭遇车祸，肇事者赔了一大笔钱，这笔钱足够负担他在医院里所有的费用。等自己出院以后一直花的都是兹拉坦的钱，虽然吃人嘴软，但毕竟自己没有收入，也只能那样。可是今天不同了，内斯塔拿着这本写着自己名字的存折，突然对自己的财产状况产生了巨大的好奇。

巨大的好奇心驱使着内斯塔。但是，附近哪里有银行，他不知道；自己没有车，怎么才能去银行，他也不知道；去了银行怎么才能回来，他还是不知道。但他仍然出了门，出门前还戴上了帽子和兹拉坦的墨镜。这是七年来内斯塔第一次独自出门，他像第一次单独出门去超市替妈妈跑腿的孩童一样，内心既欢快又忐忑。

内斯塔盘算着走到不远处的高速路口那里搭一辆便车，请人家把他带到有银行的地方就可以，回来搭不到车的话就打电话让兹拉坦来接自己。“兹拉坦看到单独出门的我一定会吓一跳吧！”内斯塔想。

还没走到平常兹拉坦停车的地方，内斯塔就远远地看到那里停了一辆红色的法拉利，那车漂亮极了，在阳光下显得有些不真实，一个金发的年轻人正走向那辆车。内斯塔觉得自己运气好极了，刚刚还发愁要走好远才能搭到车，这下可好了！

眼看法拉利发动了起来，内斯塔一路小跑，跑到车子边，说:“先生，我可以搭您的车去附近的银行吗？”

半个小时前，托蒂开车到了这里，下了高速路，路况就变得很糟糕，法拉利的轮胎在沙石路上发出可怕的摩擦声，托蒂甚至感觉底盘还时不时地刮在各种坚硬而凸起的地方……太阳很大，尽管他戴着太阳镜依然感到晃眼，小镇里的路弯弯曲曲、纵横交错，宛如迷宫，才走了十分钟，托蒂就迷路了，他怎么绕都绕不到停车的地方，更不用说找便条上的地址。托蒂心里有些沮丧:自己真不该这么好奇非要亲自来看看，这些事情完全可以委托律师或者其他什么人来办，自己为什么这么傻，非要一根筋地亲自来。早知道就不请假了，在特里戈利亚，托蒂从不迷路。

托蒂边走边意兴阑珊地用脚踢着路边的小石子，踢起来的石子一不小心打中了躺在墙角睡觉的猫，猫大叫一声从托蒂脚边窜过，把他吓了一大跳。顺着猫逃开的门洞，托蒂远远地看到了自己的红色法拉利鲜亮地停在那里。

终于找到路了！托蒂松了一口气，加快了脚步，一心只想离开这个倒霉地方。好不容易到了车上，没想到这个原先连鬼都没有一个、自己想问路都找不到人问的小镇子里，不知道哪里窜出来一个人。

托蒂抬头看了一眼对方，这人背着光，戴着帽子和墨镜，看不清长相，“天！这人的帽子蠢爆了！”托蒂在心里默默地吐槽，然后这个人问他可不可以搭车去附近的银行，托蒂想都没想，就回了一句“不行”，也没有理会那人脸上有些失落的表情，开着车走了。

路况不好，托蒂开得很慢，烦闷的心情被空调的凉风一吹，平静了许多。他从后视镜里看到搭车人在大太阳下面慢慢走着的样子，突然有些不忍心起来，“银行，好吧，我只知道罗马有银行，他要不要去吧……”托蒂停下车，打开车窗，探出头，对着搭车人大喊:“喂，我不知道附近哪里有银行，罗马的银行行不行？”

搭车人听到他的喊声，兴高采烈地一溜小跑，跑到车边打开车门，坐到了副驾驶的位子上，“谢谢您，随便哪里的银行都可以！”边说边顺手系上了安全带。

托蒂的这辆法拉利已经开了很久，是他在赚到自己职业生涯第一桶金的时候买的。时间长了，副驾的安全带就有了点毛病，要先往上提一下才能拉出来，好多坐过副驾的朋友都跟他抱怨，一来这也不是什么大毛病，二来托蒂认为自己不坐副驾，因此也懒得去修。这会儿托蒂身边的搭车人却熟练地一提一拉，顺利地扣好了安全带，这让托蒂有些惊讶:“这安全带有点不太好……”搭车人笑了，露出整齐的牙齿，笑得很好看:“很好啊。对了，我叫亚历桑德罗，谢谢您让我搭车。”

亚历桑德罗，叫这个名字的人太多了，一个搭车的人而已，托蒂懒得去问人家的全名，随口回答了一句:“哦，我是弗朗切斯科。”

车子很快驶上了高速公路。托蒂本想问他身边的这位亚历桑德罗知不知道自己想找的地址，但又觉得有些尴尬，话到嘴边又咽了回去，亚历桑德罗看着车窗外，也是一言不发。

车子很快就开到了罗马，托蒂一直在思考要把亚历桑德罗放在哪里，后来突然想起来自己也有一点事要去银行，于是干脆把车开到了自己经常去的那家银行的地下车库。亚历桑德罗显得有些不好意思:“谢谢您先生，其实您只要把我放在银行附近就可以了……”托蒂打断他:“没什么，我也不是专门送你来的，我也要来办点事。”

两人乘着电梯到了银行，亚历桑德罗对托蒂说:“或许，我可以请您喝杯咖啡吗？谢谢您送我来这里。”托蒂看看手表，时间还早，回家也无事可做，喝杯咖啡这个提议好像也还不错，“好，那我们各自先办事，事情办完在车库见吧。”

银行经理看见托蒂来了，笑着把他迎进了VIP室。


	11. Chapter 11

亚历桑德罗拿着那本深蓝色烫银字的存折显得有些茫然。

银行里人不多，他来到一个柜台前坐下，戴着厚厚眼镜的柜员问他:“先生，您要办什么呢？”亚历桑德罗递出存折，小声说:“我想看看存折里还有没有钱……”工作人员翻开第一页，例行公事地读出了账户名:“亚历桑德罗·内斯塔……嗯，是您本人的账户吗？”亚历桑德罗·内斯塔点点头:“是，是我本人。”柜员在电脑上开始操作，隔着玻璃，内斯塔看到柜员厚厚的眼镜片上反射出了一串长长的数字。柜员不停地敲着键盘，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔:“怎么这么多……”厚厚的镜片反射出的电脑屏幕上数字还在不停地跳动，存折打印机不停地发出嗡嗡的声音，柜员一会儿把它取出来翻页，一会儿又取出来翻一页……“您得稍等一会儿，记录实在是太多了，这本用完了，我得给您换本新的……”柜员显得有些无奈，他拿来了一本新的存折，开始重复之前的操作。眼看这本新存折用到了倒数第二页，打印机哼了两声，把存折吐了出来，柜员把两本存折一起放到了柜台上，用眼神示意内斯塔取走，内斯塔拿过存折，打开新的那本的倒数第二页，看了一下数字，脸上露出不可思议的表情。柜员看内斯塔坐在那里不动，问他说:“您还有什么要办的吗？”内斯塔有些慌乱却努力地镇定下来，把存折放回柜台，说:“我想取钱。”柜员边拿回存折边迅速地操作边问内斯塔:“取多少？”内斯塔刚才确实在存折上看到了一个天文数字，但他没来得及细看，那数字让他的心狂跳不止，他犹豫地说:“嗯……三十万，哦不，五十万里拉……”银行柜员摘下眼镜，凑近玻璃，用一种看怪物的表情看着内斯塔说:“里拉？您刚刚说里拉？可是四年前里拉就停用了啊，现在用的是欧元。”

内斯塔在医院躺得太久了，久到他已不知道这个世界发生了多么大的变化。他的脑子一片混乱，说:“哦，对不起，那……十万欧元吧。”柜员用一种好像看到火星人攻打地球的惊恐眼神看着他:“您确定吗？大额取现要提前预约的……”里拉欧元、欧元里拉，柜员的话形成了一个巨大的漩涡，在内斯塔的脑海中翻搅，内斯塔一片茫然，只好说:“对不起，我……”柜员干脆地把存折丢回到柜台上，往后靠在椅子上说:“先生，需要帮您预约吗？”内斯塔有些窘迫，只好拿起存折随手放在衣服的口袋里，说:“不用了，我下次再来，谢谢您……”

地下车库里，托蒂已经在车上等了一会儿，显得有点不耐烦。等这个“亚历桑德罗”一上车，托蒂立刻发动，也不问他去哪儿，径自就开车去了自己经常去的一家咖啡店。

咖啡店的装潢很高档，人很少。作为一个球星，托蒂根本不可能在街头的咖啡馆出现，否则别说是喝咖啡，就连走几步大概都困难——到处都是热情似火的球迷挤得水泄不通。托蒂喜欢来这家咖啡厅，就是喜欢这里人少，自己不会被打扰。

托蒂带着“亚历桑德罗”坐到了自己平时喜欢的位置，这里正对着大大的落地玻璃窗。侍者悄无声息地出现在他们身后。托蒂回头看了一眼，对侍者说:“和以前一样。”侍者点点头，却站着不动，托蒂才想起旁边还坐着个人，此时的内斯塔脑子里全是存折里那一串长得让他有些害怕的数字，早就把喝咖啡的事忘到了天边。托蒂看他眼睛望着窗外，眼神放空的样子，只好回头对着侍者说:“两杯。”

两个人，两杯咖啡，快四十分钟过去了。托蒂第一百次后悔，自己今天应该去特里戈利亚训练、训练、再训练，而不是失心疯似的瞎跑了一整天，然后和一个奇怪的家伙坐在这里喝了四十分钟的咖啡，却连一句话也没说过，“这太愚蠢了！现在该是结束这一切的时候了！”托蒂打了个响指招呼侍者过来结账，随着他的响指，内斯塔似乎也从沉思中被唤醒，他心里一惊，本来自己确实打算请人家喝咖啡表示感谢，可是自己在银行并没有取到钱……他低着头，嚅嗫地说:“对不起，我……”托蒂抬起手，做了一个“好了我知道了可以了别说了”的手势，从钱包里抽出几张纸币，放在桌子上，他只想快点结束这一切。

托蒂自顾自地站了起来，去了洗手间，还故意磨蹭了一会儿，出来的时候发现“亚历桑德罗”依然站在楼梯口，像是在等他。看到他出来，“亚历桑德罗”说:“先生，谢谢您的咖啡，下次……”托蒂有些愤怒，但又不能在这地方发火，只能敷衍地点点头，在心里恨恨地骂了一句:“怎么可能还有下次？！”

托蒂从咖啡馆出来，准备取车回家，可他发现“亚历桑德罗”居然在距离自己三步远的地方一直跟着自己，托蒂有些崩溃:“这人为什么还跟着我？！”托蒂正想质问，“亚历桑德罗”却先开口了，他怯生生地说:“先生，对不起，您能再请我吃顿饭吗？我饿了……”

托蒂彻底崩溃了，他又气又好笑，如果有镜子，自己五彩斑斓的表情一定精彩极了。托蒂握紧了拳头，努力克制住自己想要骂脏话的冲动……托蒂开始第一百零一次后悔今天为什么没有去特里戈利亚……

十分钟后，托蒂的红色法拉利驶出停车场，“亚历桑德罗“坐在副驾驶上。

“鬼使神差”，托蒂脑子里一直盘旋着这句话，他也不知道自己是怎么了，明明觉得这一切很愚蠢，让自己很愤怒，却一直无法拒绝身边这个“亚历桑德罗”的要求。

时间还早，大多数餐馆还没有开始营业，去哪里吃饭呢，托蒂一只手握着方向盘，一只手摸出电话翻着电话簿，没注意车子越开越偏，就快蹭到马路牙子了，这时候“亚历桑德罗”用手扶了一把方向盘，说了一句“小心”，这个场景让托蒂没来由的熟悉，可他什么都想不起来……

刚好前面路口是红灯，托蒂停下车，拨了一个号码订了位子，现在大概只有这家叫Fungo的餐厅还在营业。

餐厅的地下车库里，“亚历桑德罗”开门的时候，法拉利的车门重重地撞在了墙上，托蒂觉得自己快死了，他在心里朝着“亚历桑德罗”咆哮:“你是在和我开玩笑吗？我要杀了你！”嘴里说出来的是:“哦，没事的，别担心……”

餐厅里角落的位置，只有托蒂一桌客人，托蒂没有看菜单，对着侍者飞快地说:“一份猪头肉意面，两杯水，谢谢！”然后他转过头来对着“亚历桑德罗”说:“你能不能把你那蠢爆……啊，我是说，把你的帽子摘了吧，快吃饭了……”

眼前的人面对着一大盘猪头肉意面，吃得狼吞虎咽，吃得风卷残云——真是饿坏了呢。

托蒂把水杯端到嘴边，小口小口地抿着，他仔细端详着眼前这个人:长得是真不错，看上去也不像是故意接近自己的狗仔，要是狗仔的话早就滔滔不绝套了一下午的话了；也不像是疯狂的球迷，是球迷的话估计照片都拍了一百八十张了；难道真的就只是一个想搭顺风车顺便蹭吃蹭喝的家伙……

“亚历桑德罗”一口气吃完了盘子里所有的面条，心满意足地擦了擦嘴，对托蒂说:“谢谢您先生，我可以知道您的电话吗？下次我一定把今天的饭钱还给您……”托蒂敷衍地笑笑，说:“没关系，算了，也不是什么大钱。”“亚历桑德罗”还想说点什么，托蒂站起来说:“饭也吃好了，你接下来要去哪里？”“他总不好意思让我再送他回那个破镇子吧？”托蒂心里暗想。“亚历桑德罗”低下头想了想，说:“您知道附近的警察局在哪里吗？”托蒂内心一阵狂喜:“这是要让警察送他回去吗？！这家伙终于上道了！”他连忙说:“哦哦就在附近，不远，我陪你走过去吧！”

托蒂把“亚历桑德罗”送到警察局，接警的警员看到托蒂先是一怔，再看看“亚历桑德罗”，脸上更是写满了疑惑，“亚历桑德罗”向警察借电话，托蒂趁机脱了身，晚风清凉，这魔幻的一天终于结束了，托蒂心里充满了快活。

手机铃声突然响起，托蒂看了看号码，是Fungo餐厅打来的，他接起电话，那边餐厅经理的声音传来:“托蒂先生，您的东西好像掉在我们餐厅了。”

托蒂摸了摸衣兜，钱包钥匙都在:“我没有丢东西啊。”

“哦，那也许是和您一起来的朋友丢的。”

“是什么东西？”

“两本存折……名字……哦我看一下……都是‘亚历桑德罗·内斯塔’。”

托蒂停住了脚步，渐暗的夜空中，金星闪闪发光。


	12. Chapter 12

托蒂紧紧地把电话攥在手里，朝餐厅飞奔而去。他气喘吁吁跑到餐厅，从经理手里几乎是用抢的，把两本存折紧紧地抓在手里。每场比赛都能不知疲倦地奔跑的托蒂，第一次觉得自己的心脏在跑了这短短一段路后似乎有些不堪重负，好像快要跳出自己的身体，心脏疯狂地跳动让托蒂的手有些微微发抖。他打开了存折的第一页，眼睛牢牢地盯在账户名那一栏上。

账户名那里，是“亚历桑德罗·内斯塔”。

托蒂看了许多遍，确认自己没有眼花，更没有发晕，那里千真万确写着的是亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。

托蒂几乎没有做任何思考，抓着两本存折就朝警察局一路飞奔而去。短短的路仿佛怎么也跑不到尽头，托蒂觉得自己似乎跑了这辈子最漫长的一段距离。

警察局的玻璃门被哐地撞开，额头冒汗的托蒂撞了进来，门口值班的警员吓了一跳，托蒂环顾四周，自己要找的人已经不在这里了，他顾不得自己失态的样子，抓着值班警员的衣服大喊:“刚刚那个人去哪儿了？去哪儿了？！”警员认得托蒂，他从未见过球场外的托蒂快要发了疯的样子，显然是吓坏了，结结巴巴地说:“走……走了……他的家人接走了他，就在刚才……”托蒂撒开警员，又撞门而出，像无头苍蝇一样在街上漫无目的地寻找内斯塔的身影。

深秋夜晚的寒风吹来，托蒂被冷风一激，冷静了下来。他不知道自己是怎么开车回家的，在这段时间里，他一直在思考一件事:自己去的地方没有去错，自己想寻的人已经寻到了，虽然得而复失……自己想找的答案已经呼之欲出了。剩下的事就是明天再去那个破镇子上，找到这个人，接下来的所有问题就都能迎刃而解了！

说做就做！托蒂掏出手机给教练打电话:“对不起，我明天还要再请一天假……”话还没说完，电话那头的教练破口大骂:“弗朗切斯科，你是疯了吗？后天是比赛日，之前延期的比赛安排到后天补赛。明天的训练你还想去哪儿？打完这场比赛我们要去都灵打客场，紧接着就要到英国去打欧冠小组赛，这个时候请假，你是疯了吗！你不想踢了吗！”

在教练的咆哮声中，托蒂木然地道了歉，默默地挂了电话。作为一个球队的队长，在赛程密集的关键时期必须要和球队在一起，自己私人的事情只能暂时放一放，托蒂反复安慰自己，反正自己知道内斯塔就住在那里，早几天晚几天去也没什么关系。

早晨六点，当兹拉坦得知他的“小生意”出了点问题的时候，就悄悄离开了家，开车去了罗马见一个人。他出门的时候内斯塔还在熟睡。

兹拉坦在下午三点回到了小镇上，他停好车，抱着刚买的一大袋新鲜的橘子，慢慢走着。太阳很晒，新鲜橘子散发出清新的气味，这消解了兹拉坦在炎热天气里偶尔会出现的疲劳感，他作为一个北欧人，始终很难适应南欧燠热的天气。走了一会儿，兹拉坦看到小路尽头的房子，他停下脚步，深呼吸了几次，把先前皱起的眉头努力抚平，挂上平常的笑容，再继续向家里走去。

炎热午后的小镇静悄悄的，兹拉坦掏出钥匙打开大门，两层小楼静悄悄的，他喊了一声“桑德罗，我回来了！”房间里静悄悄的没有回应。“也许是在打游戏没听到吧。”兹拉坦推开门，客厅里静悄悄的，“是在睡觉还是在洗澡？”兹拉坦上了二楼，浴室静悄悄的，他轻轻打开卧室门，接着猛地推开，桑德罗没有在卧室！兹拉坦慌忙走下一楼，厨房储藏室全都找了一遍，他惊恐地发现:他的桑德罗不在这个家的任何一个角落……

兹拉坦的心揪成了一团乱麻，内斯塔去哪里了？他从出院一直到现在，从来没有一个人出过门，即使出门也只是和自己在小镇附近散散步而已。兹拉坦安慰自己，也许他一个人在家太闷了，只是去周围走走，兹拉坦想要到周围去找找，他跌跌撞撞走到玄关的时候，发现自己放在柜子上的墨镜和帽子都不见了，如果只是在近处走走，大概也不需要这些东西，兹拉坦心里不祥的预感越来越强烈，他抓着车钥匙和家门钥匙跑出了大门。

兹拉坦在小镇里四处乱转，大声喊着内斯塔的名字，镇子上的狗都被惊动了，发出此起彼伏的叫声，就连那些似乎从来不开的窗子里都有人探出头来四处张望。找了一圈，兹拉坦确认内斯塔不在镇上，可他能去哪儿？！兹拉坦强迫自己镇静下来好好想想。他又跑回了家，三步两步跑上二楼，直奔卧室的衣柜，衣柜里，内斯塔的衣服整整齐齐地叠放在那里。浴室里，毛巾和牙刷都在，兹拉坦放心了一半，内斯塔没有不辞而别，“他只是出去玩。”兹拉坦安慰自己。

那么内斯塔到底去了哪儿玩？兹拉坦坐在车上毫无头绪，他发动了汽车，猛地一脚油门，向几十公里外的罗马驶去，直觉告诉他，内斯塔去了罗马。

兹拉坦开着车在罗马的大街小巷寻找内斯塔，说是寻找，可更像是漫无目的地兜圈子。暮色渐起，内斯塔还是音信全无，兹拉坦一直很纠结:“要报警吗……不行，绝对不可以报警……可是不报警能怎么办，我不能失去他……”在绕过一个街口时，兹拉坦的电话响了，他抓起电话，电话那头传来一个熟悉的声音:“兹拉坦，你能来接我吗？”兹拉坦差点当场跪下感谢上帝，内斯塔没有离开自己，即使内斯塔现在正在月球，自己也要以最快的速度去把他接回来。兹拉坦赶紧问内斯塔位置，一个陌生的声音接过了电话:“这里是警察局。”兹拉坦心里一沉，问清楚详细地址，发现这个警察局离自己只有两个街口。

兹拉坦到警察局的时候，内斯塔正坐在大厅的长椅上，他跑过去拉住内斯塔，把内斯塔从头到脚看了一遍，语无伦次地说:“还好……还好，谢谢你……你吓死我了！”内斯塔只是觉得抱歉，他有些回避兹拉坦热烈的眼神:自己应该跟兹拉坦说一声再出门，哪怕留张便条，自己还是有些欠考虑了……

值班警员去办公室拿登记簿，准备登记两人的姓名和证件。等他从办公室出来的时候，大厅里已经空无一人。值班警员一直觉得那个戴帽子的年轻人有些面熟，可是自己想不起他的名字，这会儿人也走了，他只好无奈地耸了耸肩。


	13. Chapter 13

半个月后，托蒂终于从英国回来了。回来后他的第一件事，就是去那个小镇找亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。

这次，他顾不得法拉利的轮胎在沙石路上发出可怕的摩擦声，顾不得底盘时不时地刮在各种坚硬而凸起的地方，他只想赶紧找到他，把所有事情问个明白。

托蒂上次来，在镇上转了一圈，什么都没找到。而此时托蒂回想起上次内斯塔来找他搭车，好像是从一个长长的斜坡上跑下来的，他的记忆清晰得仿佛这个场景才刚刚消失，于是他沿着记忆里那条长长的斜坡一直往上走，沿路的房子都关着门，托蒂走过时偶尔能听见里面有隐隐的狗吠。他一直走，小路尽头是一座两层楼的小房子，大门敞开着。托蒂快步走到那扇门前，向里面张望，小院打理得很整洁。“请问……有人吗？”托蒂在门外喊。“谁呀？”一个女人的声音传来，不是亚历桑德罗·内斯塔，托蒂有些失望，可是能问一问也好啊。

一个穿着围裙戴着橡胶手套，看起来是在打扫的中年女子出现在托蒂面前，好奇地向托蒂打量着，她一下子就认出了托蒂:“啊！你是弗朗切斯科·托蒂先生吗？太好了！上帝！我是你的球迷，我们全家都是！没想到能在这里见到你……”女子连珠炮似的说着，托蒂尴尬地笑笑，打断了她的话:“请问您认识这里一个叫亚历桑德罗·内斯塔的人吗？”女子歪着头想了想，说:“这里的人我都认识，并没有您说的这个名字。”托蒂有些失望:“那好吧……谢谢您。”他转身想走，女子叫住了她:“或许……您要找的是租我房子的那个年轻人吧？”托蒂停住脚步，转身示意女子继续说下去:“夏天的时候，一个年轻人来这里打听，问有没有要出租的房子，我那时候刚好要搬去罗马我女儿家里住，就答应把房子租给他。大概十天前，他给我打了电话，说他要提前搬走。后来他很快结清了租金就搬走了，我今天来打扫打扫房子，没人住也不能不整理一下，您说是吧……”托蒂问:“那租您房子的那个人叫什么名字？”女子说:“他跟我说他叫兹拉坦，姓什么他没说，听口音不像是意大利人。不过他真爽快啊，我让他把租金转到我账户里，可他当场就掏出大笔的现金缴了半年的房租，最后搬走之前还专门去罗马我女儿家，多付了我半个月的房租呢，这么慷慨的租客真是少见……”托蒂问:“那他长什么样子？”女子想了想，说:“他很结实，很高，比我高很多，至少一米九，棕黑色头发……”托蒂的记忆又回到了夏天时医院的走廊，一个高个儿、棕黑色头发的年轻人嘴里喊着“桑德罗醒了”然后撞到了他的肩膀，女子说的一定是那个人，托蒂觉得应该再次确认一下:“和他一起住的是不是还有一个黑色头发的年轻人？”“我不知道先生，他租了我的房子，又给了我另外一笔钱，跟我说他喜欢清静的生活，并且承诺会好好照看房子，让我不要到这里来打扰他，所以我一次都没来过，不知道他和谁住在一起……”

“您知道他们搬到哪儿去了吗？”

“不知道，我问了，他没说，我想他不喜欢别人打扰他吧。”

托蒂谢过了女子，转身离开， 他听到女子在身后喃喃自语:“亚历桑德罗·内斯塔，和那个名字一模一样呢……”托蒂惊愕地转过头去，问:“您说亚历桑德罗·内斯塔这个名字怎么了？”女子咯咯笑着，说:“您不记得了吗？七年前，您的德比对手，他们的队长就叫这个名字。”托蒂刚想接着问，女子的电话响了，她匆匆摘下橡胶手套去接电话，托蒂本想等她打完电话再详细问问，可是一分钟后，女子和电话里的人展开了激烈的争吵，她边吵边走回房子，嘭的一声重重地砸上了大门。

在这里也问不出什么了，托蒂只好回罗马，他边开车边捋了捋现在搜集到的信息。托蒂现在基本能够确定女子说的租客和自己在医院走廊里碰见的是同一个人，也几乎能确定内斯塔是和他住在一起的，可是现在两个人搬走了，线索又断了，茫茫人海，自己要到哪里去找这两个人呢？

时间回到二十天前。

兹拉坦到警察局接走了内斯塔。一路上，兹拉坦都很沉默，反而内斯塔像是一个闯了祸的孩子一般惴惴不安。

回到小镇，天已经全黑了。

兹拉坦一句话也不说，内斯塔也同样沉默着。

第二天，早餐时间，兹拉坦还是不说话。内斯塔像是鼓了很久的勇气一样，打破了这尴尬的沉默:“兹拉坦，你为什么要把我的存折藏起来？”兹拉坦说:“你和兹拉坦在一起，不用考虑钱的问题……”停顿片刻，兹拉坦问内斯塔:“那么，存折呢？你放到哪里去了？”内斯塔这才想起来去找存折，可是他翻遍了昨天穿的那件衣服的所有口袋，存折都不见踪影。

他沮丧而焦急地地跟兹拉坦说:“兹拉坦，我的存折好像不见了……”

兹拉坦心平气和地安慰内斯塔:“别急，你想想昨天去了哪些地方？实在找不到了，挂失补办就可以了。”

内斯塔想了想说:“我昨天去过银行……”

兹拉坦打断了他:“你取钱了？”

“没有，我闹了大笑话，我以为现在还在用里拉，可是柜员告诉我现在用的是欧元……”内斯塔的情绪更低落了。

兹拉坦拍了拍内斯塔的肩说:“我应该告诉你这些事的，是我疏忽了……接着呢？你又去哪里了？”

“一个咖啡厅，我忘了叫什么名字。然后又去了一家叫Fungo的餐厅吃饭。”

“我打电话问问餐厅吧。”兹拉坦拿出手机打了查号的电话问到了餐厅的号码，这时候他像想起来什么似的，问内斯塔:“你没有钱，是怎么去的罗马？还喝了咖啡吃了饭？”

说起昨天的奇遇，内斯塔来了兴致:“我昨天运气真不错！刚出门就搭到了顺风车，还是一辆法拉利，刚好那个人也要去银行，就把我带到了银行，本来我打算取了钱请他喝咖啡，可是没取到，咖啡和饭都是他请我的，他真是个好人……”

“哦？那你有没有记下他的电话？下次我去罗马就可以把钱还给他。”兹拉坦边说边拨通了餐厅的电话，时间还早，餐厅好像还没有人上班，电话响了很久都没人来接。

“没有，他没有告诉我电话。我只知道他叫弗朗切斯科。”

“弗朗切斯科……弗朗切斯科……”兹拉坦无意识地重复着这个名字，他还想问点儿什么。

这时电话那头有人拿起了听筒:“您好，Fungo餐厅，有什么可以为您效劳的吗？”

兹拉坦清了清嗓子:“您好。是这样的，昨天我把存折落在你们餐厅了，请问什么时候方便，我过去取一下？”

那边的声音顿了一下，说:“哦，您是亚历桑德罗·内斯塔先生吧？您的存折您的朋友弗朗切斯科·托蒂先生已经拿走了，他没有还给您吗？”

“弗朗切斯科·托蒂！”兹拉坦拿着电话的手 突然僵住了，电话那头还在絮絮叨叨地说着什么，兹拉坦却什么都听不到了。


	14. Chapter 14

兹拉坦带着内斯塔搬到了米兰。

起初内斯塔并不愿意。他习惯了小镇这个家的清静生活。可兹拉坦用一种充满歉意而毋庸置疑的眼神盯着他的眼睛，诚恳地说:“桑德罗，我是为你好。本来带你回家是想让你安静地休养，但你躺着的这七年世界变化太大了，而我忘了这一点，让你都快与世隔绝了，我们搬到大城市去，这对你有好处。”内斯塔想起自己去银行取钱的尴尬场景，觉得兹拉坦好像说得也有道理，“可是米兰太远了，为什么不能搬到罗马呢？我喜欢罗马！”内斯塔问兹拉坦，脑海里竟出现了那个金发的弗朗切斯科的脸。兹拉坦没有料到内斯塔会这么问，怔了一下，说:“相信我，桑德罗，兹拉坦不会骗你！”

内斯塔从醒来到现在，除了一次不太成功的罗马之旅，其他所有事情几乎都听从兹拉坦的安排。“米兰？也许会不错吧……”于是内斯塔和兹拉坦来到了米兰。

内斯塔和兹拉坦租住在米兰的一处普通居民区的一间普通公寓里。这里大多数时候和之前住的小镇没有什么不同。居民区里的住户几乎都是上班族，白天大家都出门上班，整个街区安安静静的，连一个人影都没有，只有到了傍晚和周末，离公寓不远处的小公园才会传来孩子们的嬉闹声和大人们此起彼伏的让孩子回家吃饭的喊声。

内斯塔搬完家的第一件事情就是想去补办自己的存折。兹拉坦之前告诉他存折没有丢在Fungo餐厅，再去找也没什么必要，挂失重新办一个就好。内斯塔一直惦记着这件事，他三番五次催兹拉坦带他去补办，而兹拉坦总是三推四阻，直到内斯塔发了火，兹拉坦才勉强答应了他。

大清早，兹拉坦带着内斯塔来到银行，不知道今天是什么好日子，人多得不得了，队排得老长，好不容易排到内斯塔，他兴冲冲地对柜员说要补办存折，柜员头也不抬地回答:“哦，补办存折吗？身份证明给我……”内斯塔呆住了:“身份证明？”柜员大概是忙了一上午，不耐烦地说:“身份证明、护照、驾照……什么都可以！”内斯塔只好默默地站起来说:“对不起……我下次再来。”柜员更不耐烦了:“下一个！”

内斯塔沮丧地走到队尾，和兹拉坦说:“你没告诉我要带身份证明，我的身份证明呢？”兹拉坦依旧诚恳地看着他:“对不起桑德罗，我忘了，要不我们先去吃饭，然后回家找找证件再来办吧。”银行的一个保安听到他俩的对话，随口说:“身份证明没带啊？不要紧，往前面走两步有个警局，开一个就行。”内斯塔赶紧谢过保安，拉着还在死命盯着保安看的兹拉坦走了。

开身份证明的过程异常顺利。开证明的胖胖的警察只问了问内斯塔现在住在哪里、姓名怎么拼写以及出生年月。所有的问题都是兹拉坦代答，内斯塔只管坐在旁边点头。

十分钟后，内斯塔如获至宝地拿着那一纸证明走在回银行的路上，开心到走路都带风，兹拉坦走在他后面，一言不发。

银行里的人居然散了不少，没排多久就到内斯塔了，他把身份证明拿给柜员:“存折挂失。”柜员拿过那张纸，依旧头也不抬:“账号呢？”

账号？内斯塔实在是不知道还要这种东西，正不知如何是好，身后的兹拉坦往柜台上递了一张写着数字的纸，跟柜员说:“这个。”

柜员看了兹拉坦一眼，就在电脑上操作了起来，没一会儿新的存折就办好了，柜员问内斯塔:“需要打印吗？”内斯塔还没来得及说话，兹拉坦就回答:“不用了。”他扭过头来笑着对内斯塔说:“桑德罗，那样太浪费时间了，现在该吃午饭了，我订了好吃的餐厅，那里有你喜欢的猪头肉意面……”

“不！我要打印，我还要取钱，今天我请你吃饭！”内斯塔很坚决。

兹拉坦尴尬地笑笑，和柜员说:“那就打印最近六个月的吧，再重置一下密码，然后取200欧元。”柜员低下头去操作了一下，让内斯塔重新设一个密码，内斯塔有点迟疑，按下了7603几个数字，但很快就删去了，他看了一眼靠在柜台上眼睛却望着外面的兹拉坦，按下了811003……

内斯塔坐在餐厅里，开开心心地吸溜着面前的一大盘猪头肉意面，盘子已经见了底。对面的兹拉坦似乎胃口不大好，一盘面条没吃几口。内斯塔边嚼边说:“这家的面条没有Fungo做的好吃，上次弗朗切斯科请我吃的那家……”兹拉坦放下了叉子，往椅背上一靠，打断了内斯塔:“桑德罗，吃完了吗？我们走吧。”说完起身走出了餐厅。

内斯塔付完账赶紧走出去，兹拉坦站在餐厅门口，手插在衣兜里，眼睛看着马路对面的天空正出神。内斯塔拍拍他的肩膀说:“我们走吧。”

回家的路上，内斯塔不知道兹拉坦为什么看起来有些不开心，他像是说给自己听，也像是说给兹拉坦听:“我的存折，密码是811003，回去得记到备忘录上……”

兹拉坦一怔，转过脸来看着身边这个男人，他还是那么英俊，和自己多年前在电视上第一次看见他的时候没有任何区别。兹拉坦在心里重复了一次那串数字——811003，没错！“可是你怎么知道的？”兹拉坦问，内斯塔眨了眨眼睛，带着戏谑的表情说:“想知道，就能知道。”说完大步向前走去。

兹拉坦看着内斯塔的背影，笑得很满足。

罗马，特里戈利亚。

托蒂刚刚从健身房出来，手机响了，他看了一眼，是自己的律师。

电话接通了，律师不带感情的声音传来:“那个账户动了，昨天取了200欧元。”

“在哪儿？”

“米兰。”

托蒂挂了电话，隔着玻璃看了看贴在健身房里的赛程表。

下一场比赛:AC米兰VS罗马。


	15. Chapter 15

11月，初冬的米兰，周日，天气渐凉。

内斯塔醒来时已近中午。房间里静悄悄的，兹拉坦又不在家，最近他总是不在家。

内斯塔草草吃了午饭，在家里闷得无聊，就出门去走走。离家不远的小公园有个足球场，内斯塔走上简陋的看台，坐在那里，几个六七岁的男孩正在球场里踢球，内斯塔眯着眼睛享受着初冬的阳光。

场上的男孩们争吵了起来，一个瘦小的金发男孩被一个高高壮壮的男孩一把推倒在地上，金发小男孩倔强地爬起来，揉着眼睛，嘴里好像还在说着什么，男孩子们围了上来，把他撵出了球场。

内斯塔笑了笑，这样的场景和自己小时候的真像啊。

过了一会儿，内斯塔瞥见那个被撵出来的小男孩坐在了离他不远的地方，一头金发乱蓬蓬的，脸上还有泪痕，被脏手一揉，满脸都脏兮兮的，烟蓝色的眼睛里却满是倔强。小男孩从兜里掏出一块巧克力，掰了一半，愤愤地吃着。内斯塔看他觉得有趣，就问他:“喂，你怎么不和他们玩儿了？”

小男孩转过头来看了一眼内斯塔，没好气地说:“吵架了！

“为什么吵架？”

“今晚的比赛啊，你不知道吗？罗马对AC米兰。”

“哦？我不看足球。你支持哪个队？AC米兰吗？”

“不！我支持罗马！”小男孩的眼睛顿时充满了光彩，“罗马拥有最好的球员，我们拥有弗朗切斯科·托蒂！我们今晚一定会赢！”

弗朗切斯科·托蒂，内斯塔觉得这个名字有些耳熟，似乎在哪里听过，“可这里是米兰，你为什么不支持米兰的球队？”

小男孩低下头说:“我不是米兰人，我刚从罗马搬来……”他乱蓬蓬的金发在阳光下闪出耀眼的光。

内斯塔强忍住想去揉一揉那头金发的冲动，说:“我也是罗马人，也是刚刚搬来的。”

小男孩抬起头，脏兮兮的脸上绽开了笑容:“两个罗马人！那我们做朋友吧！”说着递过半块巧克力，“送给你，我们现在是朋友了！”

内斯塔接过巧克力，塞到了嘴里，说:“可是我没有送给你的东西。”

“没关系。”小男孩伸出手，说:“我叫弗朗切斯科，你呢？”

内斯塔看着支楞着五个手指头的小脏手，笑了笑，握了上去，“我叫亚历桑德罗。”

有人在远处叫着弗朗切斯科，小男孩站起来对内斯塔摆摆手，说:“再见，我妈妈来叫我回家了。今晚的比赛你一定要记得看呀！”

“喂，弗兰切，今晚的比赛是几点？”内斯塔叫住蹦蹦跳跳跑向妈妈的金发男孩。

“八点三十分，别忘了！”

云淡风轻的天气里，内斯塔看着金发男孩的背影，只觉得似曾相识。

内斯塔一个人吃了晚饭，兹拉坦才回到公寓。兹拉坦看上去有些疲惫，他抱住内斯塔，比平常抱的时间久一些，然后他放开内斯塔，把外套脱下来扔在沙发上，说:“我去洗澡。”内斯塔虽然觉得有些奇怪，但很有默契地不去追问，只是说:“你吃饭了吗？”兹拉坦一边说吃过了一边关上浴室门，不一会儿浴室里传来了水声。

内斯塔看看时间，8点25分，时间差不多，正准备找遥控器开电视的时候，他听到兹拉坦的电话响了。“兹拉坦，电话！”内斯塔朝浴室喊，浴室里的水声并没有停，电话铃声还在响。内斯塔只好循着声音找到了兹拉坦放在外套口袋里的电话，铃声还在响，丝毫没有要停的意思，手机屏幕上没有来电显示。

内斯塔接起电话，电话那头传来一个男人的声音:“兹拉坦，事情不太妙……”

内斯塔一边找着遥控器一边心不在焉地说:“你好，兹拉坦正在洗澡，他不……”

电话那头的男人停了一下，音量陡然提高:“喂！你就是那个踢球的？该死的！你知道兹拉坦他……”

内斯塔吓了一跳，正想细问，一只带着水珠的手把电话从内斯塔那里抢了过来，内斯塔转过身，看见兹拉坦头发上滴着水，腰上围着浴巾，光着脚，拿着电话背过身去，压低了声音说:“该死的，你胡说什么？……你给我闭嘴！”兹拉坦愤愤地挂了电话，紧紧地把电话攥在手里，也不看内斯塔，就往浴室走去。

内斯塔叫住兹拉坦:“兹拉坦，他在说什么？他说事情不太妙，到底发生了什么？什么踢球的？哪个踢球的？他在说我吗？”兹拉坦依旧没有回头，他站得笔直，声音很镇定:“没事，桑德罗。是我的一个朋友，他好像认错人了。”

兹拉坦从来不背对着内斯塔回答问题，今天是第一次。内斯塔有些茫然，等他回过神来的时候，也顾不得细想，赶紧打开了电视，AC米兰对阵罗马的比赛已经开始了十几分钟了。内斯塔有些遗憾，他本来想从解说员介绍球员开始看起的，因为他很好奇那个金发男孩口中的“罗马最好的球员弗朗切斯科·托蒂”到底长什么样——想到这里内斯塔有些哑然，自己干嘛对一个小屁孩的话那么认真。

电视转播一直关注着整场比赛，一直没有球员的特写镜头，内斯塔坐在沙发上看了一会儿，兴味有些寥寥。这时他听见浴室的门开了，兹拉坦裹着浴巾，用毛巾擦着头发走了出来。

兹拉坦看见电视开着有些奇怪，内斯塔不喜欢看电视，自己偶尔看看综艺节目，内斯塔要么抱着游戏机打断他，要么在旁边睡得很香。

“今天是怎么了，有什么好节目吗？”兹拉坦的语气一如从前。

“哦，我在看一场球赛。”内斯塔清楚，兹拉坦不想让自己知道的事情，自己是绝对问不出任何东西的，还不如不问。

“你不是不喜欢这些的吗？”

“我去拿吹风机来给你……”内斯塔站起来，绕过沙发走进卧室。

兹拉坦打开冰箱，拿出两罐啤酒和一个橘子，他打开其中一罐喝了一口，放在沙发前的茶几上，剥开橘子，一瓣一瓣地放到嘴里，趴在沙发背上喊:“桑德罗，我们喝一杯怎么样！”他看到内斯塔正拿着吹风机从卧室出来，“好”说了一半就停住了，眼神像是黏在了电视机的画面上，脸上满是惊讶，兹拉坦赶紧转过头去看——

一个英俊的如同古罗马雕塑一般的金发年轻人占据了整个屏幕，白色球衣上靠近心脏的位置是母狼乳婴图案的队徽，他转过身去，球衣的背后印着“TOTTI 10”。


End file.
